


The Cliffhanger

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me what happens," said David when Matt answered the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cliffhanger

"Tell me what happens," said David when Matt answered the phone.

"No," said Matt, knowing exactly what David was on about. It was all he ever phoned to talk about.

"I need to know. Now."

"It's a cliffhanger, David" said Matt for the umpteenth time since Easter.

"There's a reset button in the Pandorica, right? Or... River opens the TARDIS and gets godlike powers."

"River just exploded. With the TARDIS. They're both dead now."

"They can't be!" cried David. "He saw River die in the Library and _Time of Angels_ was set after the Pandorica! So it has to be okay somehow!"

Matt balanced the phone on his shoulder as he tried to work out the microwave. "The past can be rewritten."

"But not like this!" David made a low wailing sound. Then he said "If you don't tell me the ending I'm going to come to your flat and make you watch The Twin Dilemma."

"What's that one about? Is it any good?" Matt had his own views on what was good Doctor Who, and it tended to involve Patrick Troughton.

"The sixth Doctor and Peri. It's appallingly awful."

"How many times have you seen it?"

"Only a dozen or so, like I said it's awful."

Matt gave up on the microwave and turned the kettle on instead. "I'm still not telling you. Steven was very clear about not telling you. He was smiling at the time."

"I hate Steven! I hate you! I hate everyone!"

"Do you hate the Doctor?"

"No! I could never hate him! I meant everyone who isn't the Doctor! Look," he said, "at least tell me how Amy gets better."

"She's dead," said Matt, cruelly. "She's dead and River's dead and the TARDIS is dead and the Doctor's trapped for all eternity in a box. Oh, and the stars have all exploded."

"It _has_ to be a reset button," said David, desperately. "Russell would have the Doctor press a button and everything would be fine again."

"Maybe that's what happens then."

"Tell me!"

"Sorry," said Matt, as the kettle finally boiled. "I have to go and have the post-series orgy with Karen and Alex."

"Bitch!"


End file.
